Double It
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Double dating can be fun. Hilary goes to Russia to see her boyfriend and two of her friends, to go on a double. Yaoi. KaixTala BryanxHilary Two-Shot. Please review.
1. Double It

Hi I'm back! Now this is going to be my first attempt at a yaoi…. Please bear with me on this…. Annnnnnd my doing for AddUsernameHere she has some pretty funny stories. You should read them :) SO parings will be KaixTala AND BryanxHilary. Please review...it hurts when you have lots a views but no reviews...:(.

Here we go! And **bold **is **Russian**

I don't own Beyblade! I never will!

Ages:

Bryan: 18

Tala: 18

Kai: 18

Hilary: 17

Double it.

XXXX

Sneezing, for the third time, Hilary sighed, why was she here again? Oh right.

"Hilary are you alright?" She looked to the red-haired teen and whom was in the arm of a two-tone blue haired teen.

"Just lovely." She muttered, she smiled a little when an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Kai lend over and kissed Tala's cheek, "He's so caring."

Hilary rolled her eyes. How on earth did they talk her into this? Riiiiight. Her boyfriend lived here too. "Yea, and if you were as carrying as your boyfriend was guys could have come to Japan, and not have me sneezing here."

Kai ignored her. They four of them were walking through one of the parks. It was late, and they were on their way to dinner.

"Hilary, how's the boys doing back in Japan?" Tala asked looking over at her.

Hilary looked at him, and laughed. "Tala, if you REALLY want to know then you three should have just come to Japan."

Tala smiled some. "But it's _so_ much easier to get you here."

Rolling her eyes, she looked at him. "Tyson's somehow, I don't know how. But he's got a girlfriend."

"You're joking right?" Kai asked looking over at the burnet girl, who shook her head.

"That's…. Amazing…." The sliver haired teen who kissed her cheek.

"I know… It's weird when we're training and she comes by." She sighed, looking up that the sky. "I do love how pretty the stars are here though."

"We are pretty awesome."

That made Hilary laughed. Bryan and Kai both shook their heads at their captain.

"And that is why I love you guys." She giggled, and came to a stop, and looked and made sure nothing was coming, while Tala and Kai just kept walking.

Bryan stopped next to her and looked at them. Hilary was happy. She had never seen Kai so happy before.

"Their happy right?" Hilary asked looking at her owe boyfriend.

Bryan nodded. "Yup." He watched them with her, before crossing the street with her.

In the middle of the street Kai had kissed Tala, before walking on to the sidewalk.

"Tala stays with him at nights now." Hilary smiled, at the two. Tala was chatting away while Kai listened.

"I take it Kai wears the pants?" Hilary asked looking at Bryan, who chuckled. "All the time."

"Come on you two." Kai called over his shoulder. He and Tala were waiting out front of the restaurant waiting for the other couple to catch up.

"We'll I'm the one wearing heels not you guys." Hilary said when they got to them, while rolling her eyes.

"And you looks awesome!" Tala smiled at her, only to have Hilary roll her eyes at him.

Kai opened the door, for them, as Hilary and Bryan went ahead then Tala and Kai followed after.

"**How many?**" The hostess asked looking at them.

"**We have a reservation. Hiwatari.**" He said looking at the girl, who was looking at a book. She looked up and nodded. "**This way here.**" She said and led them to a table at the back.

The two couples followed her, and placed down for menus as the four teens took their seats. "**Something to drink?**"

"**Ice tea, and a glass of water.**" Bryan said looking at the girl and pointed to Hilary when he said Ice tea. The girl nodded and looked to Tala and Kai. "**Root beer.**" Kai said and looked to Tala. "**Ice tea.**"

The girl nodded and walked away, and Hilary looked at her menu and frowned. "Okay let's get something straight here."

The boys looked at her. "If I'm going come all the way here to do doubles _one_ of you will have to teach me Russian."

Bryan and Kai pointed to each other, saying "You've know him longer", and "he's your boyfriend."

Hilary rolled her eyes at them. "So what is there to eat?"

Bryan listed all the items. "So?"

Hilary mumbled something.

The girl came back, and placed their drinks down. "**Ready to order?**"

The three boys gave their order while, and Bryan ordered for Hilary.

"I've never been to place so nice before." Hilary said looking around.

Under the table Kai and Tala's hands were linked.

"I'm going to be honest, I never thought I'd see the day when you both are so happy." Hilary said looking at them smiling.

"Well he's persistent that's for sure." Kai said rolling his eyes.

"But you love me anyways." Tala smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

Hilary laughed some, and looked around. "What's the matter Hil?" Tala asked looking at her

"Uh…. Where's the washrooms at?"

Kai pointed to a sign that was in Russian. "Just don't walk into the guys."

Hilary rolled her eyes at her friend, before taking her purse and going to the bathroom.

When she came back five minutes later, Tala was glaring at the table, and Kai sat with his arms crossed his chest and eyes closed. She looked at Bryan who was glaring at the table. Sighing she stood up, "Come on."

Kai looked up at her, and she was already getting her jacket on. "_No one_ insults my friends. I don't give to shits who they are." She said and was zipping up her jacket. "Let's go else were."

Tala didn't move till Kai put his hand on his shoulder. He looked at Kai his gazed soften, and stood up, as they walked out the passed by their waitress and Hilary flipped the girl off, and the hostess both, before the four them left.

Hilary hugged Tala. She knew it hurt him more than anything. "Smile for me." Tala frowned at her, "I'll let you play with my hair tonight." That did it. Tala smiled some. "Now go hug your boyfriend." She pushed him lightly to Kai who wrapped his arms around Tala's smaller body.

Bryan shook his head. "Fuck, all he did was hug him, and the girl walked away with our drinks."

Hilary sighed. "Some people." She walked next to Bryan and blinked. "Hey Bryan?"

"Yea?" He asked looking down at her.

"Is that the café were we went on our first date?"

Bryan looked up and grind. "Yup."

Kai held Tala a little longer before letting go, and kissed his lips. "Better?"

"It still hurts."

"I know."

Bryan and Hilary walked ahead of them some. Tala sighed and looked down.

"What is it Tal?"

"It's…it's just so frustrating. I'm… jealous…."

"Of Hilary and Bryan?"

Tala nodded. "I know, their our friends, and I love them but… People don't stare at them, like they do us."

"I rather people be jealous of us." Kai said, looking at him. "And I really don't care what people say."

Tala looked at him and blinked but before he could say anything, Kai kissed him. He never kissed him like that. It.., it felt nice. Tala put his arms around Kai's neck while Kai pulled Tala closer to his body.

Hilary looked back at them and smile. She dug for her phone, once she opened it holding it up, and snapped a picture of them, as the snow started to fall.

Tala slowly broke the kiss and smiled at this boyfriend. "I'm hungry."

That made Kai laughed, the two walked to Bryan and Hilary who were standing there, Bryan holding Hilary close, to keep her a little warmer.

"Come on, theirs a café up head." Bryan said, and started to walk with them. When they got there, they all had snow in their hair, and took a seat by the window. "**What can I get you?**"

"**Four of the daily soup, and crackers, three coffee, and one tea.**" Bryan said looking at the waitress, who nodded.

"**Sugar, cream or milk with the coffee and tea?**"

"**All please.**" Bryan said looking at her before she walked away.

"Thanks." Kai muttered looking at him. "We know how to order."

"Yea but you looked busy getting the snow out of each other's hair."

Hilary giggled, at them.

Tala blushed slightly, and Kai 'hn'

Hilary sat there rubbing her hands together until Bryan put his arm around the small girl. "You're a fucking heater." She muttered to him and he just laughed.

The waitress brought over the coffee and tea to the table, and set it down. She put the tea in front of Hilary and the coffee in front of the boys. She set the milk, sugar and cream on the table, before walking away, back into the kitchen. Kai took a drink of his coffee and smiled, Tala put some milk and sugar in his coffee, Bryan put a little bit of cream in his while Hilary put some milk in her tea, and took a sip of it and smiled.

The girl can back with a tray and set it down, "**Here you go.**" She set down a bowl in front of each of them, and a bunch of packs of crackers. "**Enjoy.**" She said and walked to the counter, and did some cleaning.

"This is so much better, then that fancy place." Hilary said smiling and opened a pack of crackers and cracked them into her soup. The three boys looked at her like she was crazy, they were dipping it in the soup.

Hilary looked at them and blinked, "Something wrong?"

Tala blinked at her. "We normally dip not crunch…"

Hilary raised a brow and started eating her soup. The guys went on eating their soup. "Did you guys want to try it?" after a few minutes, of them staring at her, she cracked more crackers in her soup. Hilary took a spoon full with some crackers and looked at Tala. Bryan who was sitting next to her, had his mouth opened, "Pretty boy first." She smiled. Bryan frowned.

Tala blinked and lend over and Hilary feed him to soup.

Hilary stirred her soup up and gave some to Bryan. Who drank it,"Mmm not bad."

Hilary smiled. "I've made a decision."

The guys looked at her. "Kai I'm kidnapping your boyfriend and taking him back to Japan with me."

Kai frowned and put his arm around Tala. "No you're not."

"Oh yes I am. He's the only one who didn't complain about teaching me Russian."

Kai frowned, at her. "Where will he stay?"

"With me." She said smiling. "Mom and dad won't care. And if they do… I'll get Tyson to put him up."

"I rather stay with you." He said frowning.

Hilary smiled at them. "Well if you're taking him, I'm going too." Kai said crossing his arms over his chest.

Bryan looked at his girlfriend. "Well…. Might as well join you guys."

Hilary looked at her boyfriend and smiled brightly and hugged him. "Then we can do a double in Japan."

Kai rolled his eyes. Well… it was kind of his idea… He asked Tala on how he felt about, and he loved the idea.

The girl had gone to the door and flipped the sign around and locked the door.

Kai looked at his watch before standing up and pulling out his wallet, and walking to the counter.

The girl looked over at them and went over to the counter, "**Was their anything else?**"

"**Is there any Blini chocolate left?**"

The girl shook her head. "**Then that's all thank you.**" The girl nodded rang in their meal, Kai put down two bills. "**Keep the change as a tip.**" The girl nodded, and rang it through and looked at the money that was left over. "**Sir... You gave way too much.**"

"**Keep it.**" The girl nodded her head and closed the till, and put the tip in her pouch, and walked to the door and unlocked it. "**Enjoy the rest of your evening.**"

Hilary and the three boys waved. As they walked away, Hilary was humming happily. "That was really good. Thank you Kai."

"You're welcome." Kai said and wrapped his arm around Tala's waist.

The two couples made their way back to the house in which the boys were staying.

Kai opened the door, Hilary and Bryan walked in, followed by Tala and then Kai. Spencer poked his head out as they came in. "Hey there, Hilary."

"Hey Spencer," Hilary said and yanked off her heels. "Next time… You boys where the heels and I'll wear sneakers." She said dropping them on the floor as the boys took their shoes off.

"Naw. Your feet are smaller."

"It's a size nine."

"Tala can wear them." Spencer said, and grind.

Tala pouted as they laughed at him. Kai put his arms around Tala's waist and kissed his cheek.

"You look good in anything." Kai whispered in his ear, making Tala blush. Hilary and Bryan walked away from them, with Hilary un-zipping her dress, as she made her way to her boyfriend's bedroom.

"Hil! Bryan! Hilary's stripping in the hallway again!" Ian called out. "It's called a bra Ian!" Hilary yelled back.

Spencer shook his head at them. Kai and Tala had left the door and were heading for the stairs followed by Bryan.

"Anyone touches the shower their a dead man!" Hilary's voice came from Bryan's room, as she got the rest of her stuff off and grabbed some of Bryan's clothes, and put them on, before walking out and into the bathroom.

Bryan went into his bedroom and picked up his girlfriend's stuff and put it in her suitcase.

Kai was in his room changing into something more comfortable. Wearing dress clothes didn't feel right. Tala poked his head on his boyfriend, after he had gotten changed himself. Kai turned around just in time for Tala to get him in a tackle, and they both fell on Kai's bed. Tala had his arms around Kai's neck and smiled down at him.

Kai chuckled. "What you're into football now?" as he pulled him closer to him.

"Mmmm…. I was thinking switching things up tonight," as he kissed him.

"Oh?"

"I want to be on top."

Kai blushed.

XXXX

And there you have it! Please review! My first time doing yaoi! hope you all enjoyed it! :)


	2. Hair

This is for my beta - _kaihil lover_ who is amazing and read my story and is now back from being MIA from ff for two years. :) So happy to have you back! ^^

And also to _AddUserNameHere_ who got me to write the first one of these here. Thank you.

You two are awesome and I love your stories, though to people with different paring ideas love your guys stories :3

I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Kai lay down on his back and looked down at Tala who was sleeping in his arms. "Tala."

The boy in question shifted a little but didn't wake.

Kai chuckled at the older boy, and shook his shoulder lightly. "Tala, wake up."

"No."The red haired teen mumbled.

Laughing a bit Kai sat pulling him up with him. "So you don't want to play with Hilary's hair?"

Tala finally opened his eyes, and smiled in return. He loved playing with the young brunette's hair. She didn't mind, and she got to play with his hair in return.

"Fine." He leaned up and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. Getting up slowly, and picking his clothes off the floor, Tala slowly began to get re-dressed. As Tala clothed himself, Kai took the opportunity to stare at his boyfriends butt.

"Night, then?" Tala asked grinned at the blue haired boy, who laughed in response.

"I'll be down soon." Kai told him still sitting there.

Smiling, the Blitzkrieg Boy captain left the room. He made his way into the bathroom to take a shower, making sure to get all the gel out of his hair so Hilary could play with it better. When he was all done and dried up he got changed and grabbed his brush and some hair ties, before making his way down the staircase.

Hilary sat on the couch, while Bryan was lying down using her lap as a pillow. "Hey Tala."

Tala smirked at the two. He was surprised by their positions. Normally Bryan would have her in his arms and their lips would be locked. But it wasn't long before Bryan was sitting up and kissing her lips. He mumbled against her mouth, "I got to go train."

"And after you're done, take a shower, or I'm sleeping on the couch." Hilary warned glaring at her boyfriend who chuckled in response and left the room as Tala walked in and took his place next to Hilary who had her brush down with her.

Hilary beamed at her Russian friend and sat sideways on the couch so that Tala could sit behind her. Picking up her brush he slowly started to comb through her hair.

"You didn't have to come right away." The Japanese girl told him.

"I like playing with your hair. The guy's hair is all too short." Tala complained a grin on his face all the same.

Hilary asked with an accompanying giggle. "Did you guys have fun tonight?"

"Of course we did. We always have fun when we do doubles."

"I wasn't talking about the date." At Hilary's words Tala blushed, and his throat went dry. She went on. "You could have cuddled with him longer."

Looking over her shoulder when Tala stopped brushing her hair, she frowned. "I'm sorry Tala."

Tala looked over his shoulder and whispered to Hilary. "He let me be on top."

Hilary giggled, at him, "Aww, that was sweet of him."

Nodding in reply, Tala went on brushing her hair. "Hilary?"

"Hmm?"

"What's this scar from?" He gently ran his fingers, from above her ear, along the side of her head for four inches.

"Oh that." She gave a nervous laugh. "When I was small I was playing with a beyblade –"

"You used to beyblade?"

"Yes, anyways. I looked away from the dish, and my blade came out and cut me. I was really small, so it scared me."

Frowning, Tala hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry."

Hilary looked ahead and waited for him to continue brushing her hair. Tala nodded slowly and went on brushing her hair down, before starting to braid it from the side, making a little crown going around the top of her head. "There we go all done."

Hilary smiled to show her appreciation. She wanted to take a picture, but she and Tala had a deal that they would take a picture together once she was done with his hair, and he was done with hers.

Hilary picked up Tala's brush and started combing through his wet hair. "Thank you for washing the gel out. This would be a lot more painful otherwise."

"I figured as much." He winced slightly as she knotted out his hair.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'm jealous of your hair." Hilary said as she ran her fingers though it once more.

"Why's that?"

"It's longer than mine and such a pretty color."

Tala laughed some. "Are you going to come home with me tomorrow night?" The younger teen asked while parting his hair.

"I don't know how good of a teacher I'll be."

"Come please?"

"Mmm okay, I'll try." He felt Hilary's arms wrap around him in another hug, before she started braiding his hair on one side. She was humming along happily.

Kai stood in the doorway watching them, before walking into the kitchen to get something to eat. Spencer was doing dishes, while Ian was working on fixing up their blades.

"So why does Hilary want to take Tala to Japan?" Spencer questioned, not looking away from the knives he was washing.

The former Bladebreaker closed the fridge door not finding anything appetizing and sighed. "Hil said if she's going to come all the way to Russia to do doubles, someone will have to teach her Russian."

Ian looked at him, "And you who she's know the longest, and her boyfriend both said no?"

Kai said nothing before leaving the kitchen, and going into the living room, where Hilary was just finishing up braiding the other side of Tala's hair. "Done!" She exclaimed happily.

He gave a silent chuckle and walked over to them. "Well don't you two look nice?" He leaned forward and kissed Tala's cheek.

"What time of time of night are we in, anyways?" Hilary asked. Looking at the clock in the room, her eyes widened. "One in the morning! No wonder I'm wide awake! It's morning home." She frowned in realization. "Ugh, this is screwing with my system!"

Tala and Kai watched her in amusement.

"What are you an android?" Kai grinned at her.

"Very funny, Kai. You know what system I'm talking about, and it's not a pretty site when it sneaks up on me, and you know that." She huffed, and frowned along with. "And now I'm hungry!" She tossed her hands in the hair in frustration before getting up and going into the kitchen to make something to eat.

Spencer was heading to the stairs and he looked at her. "Hil, grocery shopping is tomorrow." He told as he watched her looking through everything trying to find something to eat, before she pulled out the peanut butter, along with a spoon. "Hil, we all use that."

Hilary didn't seem to hear him, nor did she seem to care, getting herself some milk to compliment the peanut butter she was eating from the jar.

Bryan came up and looked at his girlfriend, before walking over, "Are you going to share?"

Hilary gave him a look.

Bryan just started at her, before she thrust the jar into his chest, and walked out, licking the spoon that had a chunk of peanut butter on it.

Kai and Tala were too busy talking to realize what had just happened in the kitchen.

"So, you guys are coming, too?"

"Yeah. Ian said something about trading something with Kenny, should be alright."

"Right our two little nerds."

"Nerds are yummy."

All of them looked incredulously at Hilary who was smiling, after having had something to eat.

She deadpanned at them. "What? They are."

"Hilary you do know how wrong that sounded, right?"

"You guys were just talking about nerds."

"Yea, Ian and Kenny." Tala said grinning at the burnet.

"Oh, well the candy-nerds are better." She huffed and looked at Tala. "I'm going to raid your closet for something to wear." Before leaving the room, and heading upstairs.

Kai looked at him, and chuckled. "You have such a cute pouty face."

Tala looked back at him, "Why is it that I'm the second oldest, yet one of the smallest built, and one of the smallest feet next to Ian?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders and lead over and kissed him. "Hmm, so Hilary can wear you stuff? Kidding, kidding." Kai changed his statement, as Tala gave him a look.

"Well I'm going to bed. Want to join me?" The red haired teen asked looking at the blunette in front of him, who grinned. "Another round?" He asked in retort.

Tala grinned back wolfishly. "Maybe." Getting up, he began making his way up the stairs to his room followed by Kai.

After getting something else to wear of Tala's, Hilary wished good night to them, and went to find her boyfriend who was outside looking up at the sky.

After sitting outside for a while they went back inside, and Hilary sent him off for a shower before crawling into his bed, in her underwear. It was really warm.

Spencer and Ian had already gone to bed.

Bryan came back into his room in boxers while he dried his hair. He looked at her. "You know if the power was to go out you will freeze, right?"

"Not when I'm sleeping with a heater." She told him, as he tossed his towel into the laundry basket and switched the light off. He got in bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Hmmm, like I said: sleeping with a heater." She snuggled up to him. She had taken a sleep-aid to help her sleep better.

Bryan chuckled and kissed her neck in the dark. "Good night."

Meanwhile with Tala and Kai, the older was snuggled up to the younger teen as they slept, with Kai's arms wrapped around Tala's body.

* * *

Done! ^^ hope you all enjoy this :) Please Review! They make me really happy.


End file.
